The Island
by Grey Rainshine
Summary: A telepathic girl named Emma, her friend Jesse and his sister are in for the ride of their life.
1. Chapter 1 Holy Guacamole!

The Island.

This is gonna be a good 1! I'm posting the first three chapters, but you'll wait for the others!

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Emma Allen, age 13. I have dusty brown hair, deep blue eyes behind black glasses and tan skin. I'm neglected by my parents.

I can communicate with people's minds.

It was Wednesday at school and I was sitting next to my friend Jesse Reese. He looks like me with no glasses.

"Miss Allen!" My teacher's shriek broke me from my thoughts. "What in the world are you doing?" She said mundanely.

_Stupid child! _She hissed. _None of these brats pay me any attention! I've wasted my life for them! Ungrateful bastards! _

"Just listening to your totally captivating lecture." I batted my long, dark eyelashes. She shot me a look then turned to her lecture. After 10 minutes it was the end of the day.

"Let's go." We live in the same neighborhood. _What was she thinking, Emma? _He prodded. I rolled my eyes.

_Not telling. Last time I told you what I heard a girl dropped out of school because you told everyone she was pregnant!_ Jesse gave me his puppy face and I giggled.

_She called us brats and bastards. It was funny. _I giggled. He smirked as we walked in his house. We dropped our backpacks at the front door and ran to the kitchen to get a snack.

We stopped and gasped. His mother, his father and his baby sister June were tied up and gagged on the floor. Sadness pained Jesse's expression. They started muffled chatter.

"What the hell are they saying?" Jesse shouted at me. I focused on Mr. and Mrs. Reese's thoughts. I showed them to Jesse as soon as I heard them.

_Get out! Bad things! They'll be back soon! Went to find you! Wearing blue! Blue, blue, blue! Leave! Get out of here! They're here!_ We gasped and turned around slowly.

Then it all went black…


	2. Chapter 2 The People in Black

The Island

Chapter 2

What happened to Jesse and Emma? Plot twist coming up!

My head ached when I awoke. I groaned as I lifted myself up. What happened? My mind flashed to before I blacked out. Now I remember. I rubbed my eyes with my right hand and saw it wearing a black glove with the back of the palms showing with the fingers. I looked quickly at my left and had the exact same design of glove. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Nice. I looked around. Jesse and Baby June were sleeping next to me.

I was at the beach on an island, and behind me was a beach house with patio and pier. It had people in black, sipping tea and eating scones. I looked at my left hand in more detail.

I gasped, tattooed in henna was the number 3. I tried to rub it off, but it wouldn't even smudge. I groaned.

_ Jesse! Wake up!_ I shook him violently until I gave up. He had a black flannel-y shirt with black pants. I grabbed Baby June, who was in a black dress, and cuddled her into my shoulder. She cooed. Jesse woke up and stretched, and I saw on his left hand the number 22. Baby June had the number 13.

"Morning." _Where the hell are we?_ He demanded.

_An island. We're surrounded by people in black. Look at your hand!_ I shrieked. He looked at his hand and gasped. _Don't try to rub it off, it's very permanent._ I said without hope. We walked over to the people in black.

_Let me talk._ I told Jesse. He gave a curt, rigid nod to show he was listening.

"Hello." A man and woman came up. The woman was wearing a black dress that resembled something you wear in church. The man wore a tuxedo with a black rose pinned to the side.

"I'm Number 7. This is Number 5." They introduced themselves. We nodded.

"Do you have names?" I asked.

"No. In time you forget them." Number 5, the woman, said. She smiled delicately and lead us to a table.

"I'm Number 3." I said, playing along. "That's Number 22." I gestured to Jesse. I pushed Baby June up. "This is Number 13."

They started murmuring to each other. _Truly fascinating. I've longed to see more people. These people for the past 100 years get old. Why does the teen girl have a higher number than us? Maybe an illusionist? Or a mental patient? And why is the baby have a higher number than the boy? _

"Okay, okay stop." I told them. "I read minds. So of course I'm superior to you…"

"No!" Number 5 exclaimed. "That's bad. The numbers mean what threat they have to the government."

"Okay fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "I have no idea what J-." I stopped myself. "Number 22 does to be a threat nor what Number 13 does. But I understand what I do and how that threats the government. What do you do to ear yourselves Number 5 and Number 7?" They hesitated.

"You can tell me, or I can search your brain." I offered.

"I was the man who assonated Abraham Lincoln." Number 7 said. We gasped. He must be old.

"I can hack government computers." Number 5 said.

"What can Baby June do that makes her more of a threat than I am?" Jesse asked.

Baby June scoffed. "I was waiting for you to ask, you pathetic pimple." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3 Baby June's Secret

The Island

Chapter 3

Whoa!

Jesse, Number 5, Number 7, and I stared at Baby June in shock for what felt like hours. She giggled. Why was she laughing? She's only 4 months old! She shouldn't be talking!

Jesse turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me my sister could talk? Haven't you read her mind?" I groaned.

"Oh please!" I snapped. "The one time I did, it was like someone speaking a foreign language to me. I didn't understand a word. I figured I shouldn't bother to try again." I glared at my best friend.

"Stop fighting." Baby June snapped. "So I can speak. You guys speak. I've only been able to speak for a week anyway."

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Jesse asked.

Baby June shrugged in my arms. "I wasn't stringing words to make comprehendible sentences yet." She frowned. "I wasn't going to embarrass myself like that, so I just remained quiet until I read some books and your grammar book when I couldn't sleep. I was perfecting it when you were at school but then the men in blue came and tied us up. I was afraid of them taking me to a zoo or a TV station so I stayed quiet." She explained. I nodded.

"Can we get some food?" She asked. "I'm hungry."

We got some cookies and hot cocoa while Number 5 and Number 7 told us about their lives here and what they remember from before.

"I was born in 1841." Number 7 began. "I was a Southern boy in Virginia and I had a slave. That slave was my slave for many years until the North won. Now that I'm older and wiser and I've seen what the world's become since then," He exhaled. "I see I've made a mistake."

_No duh._ Jesse thought I smirked.

"So when I went in that theater and shot him. They had a whole cover-up and sent me here. Ever since then I've been befriending people with higher numbers than me." He gestured for Number 5 to go ahead.

"I've been here for 5 years. I figured out how to hack government files through an Apple Mac Book." Number 5 said.

"Interesting. What about the top 10. What can they do?" Baby June asked. They handed us a sheet of paper.

10. Invented a water-proof tea bag. Government questioned sanity and took him in.

9. Has an answer to every countries deciphering techniques to use in wars. Omni-linguist. She was taken here in the Revolutionary War.

8. Was a spy for the Americans in the first Gulf War. Now too smart for the Americans to trust.

7. Assonated Abraham Lincoln.

6. Discovered a new super metal. Every scrap of that metal is in a diamond-encrusted cell.

5. Found a way to hack government files.

4. Is over a hundred years but looks 20. Found a rejuvenating substance in baby formula.

3. Reads minds.

2. Number 1's wife. Invented the most dangerous radioactive substance.

1. Government Pawn. He and his wife are both in their 20s.


	4. Chapter 4 Number 1 and Number 2

The Island

Chapter 4

I probably won't stop here for posting chapters today. I'll be here forever if I could. This story is gonna be really long so I'm putting them in groups of certain numbers for a day.

A man in blue approached and Baby June started to cry. Jesse took her from me and murmured quiet thoughts. I decided to read the Blue Man's mind.

_Must take girl to leader_. He repeated over and over again. He grabbed me by my tattooed hand and dragged me away from the table.

_They're taking us to Number 1. Remember everything. Concur later._ I told Jesse in my mind. He nodded and continued comforting Baby June.

We spun through corridor after corridor. If I tried to run, I'd get lost. His grip was painful so I just bit my lip and ignored the pain.

He dropped me at a place where the path splits off into three directions. "You must find right path to get to leader." He said and walked away.

I flipped him off and got to work. I strained my mind to hear down each direction. In the middle way I heard lions. Left way I heard sharks.

On the right way, I heard a seductive woman's voice say, "She won't be here for a while."

"Let's get it on." The man replied. I covered my mouth and released gasping laughs. I ran down there quickly and waited by the door. I had to threaten them somehow.

"Harder!" The woman screamed. I giggle uncontrollably into my hand. I wait until they finished.

I walk in as they are just kissing on a desk. "Don't you know when to knock?" The woman asked stubbornly.

"Don't you know why I'm a threat?" I said menacingly. She backed off.

"I'm Tyler. Or, more commonly, Number 1. This is my wife, Sydney or more commonly Number 2."

"I thought you were supposed to forget your names." I snapped.

"We did." Tyler said. "We made them up." I peered into his mind.

_Who is this girl? How is she better that the assassin or the man who found the rejuvenating substance in baby formula. _Ugh, more with the baby formula.

"I'm Emma, or Number 3. And _no_ I did not make up my name. I was born with that. I read minds." They gasped.

"Sorry to be so rude." Sydney said. I peered into her mind.

_A mind reader? Interesting. Is she reading my mind right now? _She looked at me oddly. I smiled wildly. _Oh crap. Ugh, what am I supposed to do? Should I keep thinking or stop?_ I stifled a chuckle.

_Maybe you should do what you usually do. Not think._ She glared, then gasped.

_Stop it!_ Tyler ordered of me.

"Okay." I said aloud. "I need some answers. Why am I here? I'm not a threat to the government! I'm not gonna attack it." I shouted.

_You will soon._ Sydney thought. I gasped. Tyler slapped her. I backed away and a guard was blocking the door.

_You will let me go._ I thought to him. He backed away from the door and opened it for me. Tyler and Sydney gasped. I ran out. I tried to find a thought to track. I heard the Blue Man's thoughts.

_Take boy to leader_. I gasped. I ran down that way. I followed the repetition of his voice.

I strained to hear Jesse. _Jesse?_ I asked.

_I put up a fight, he won._ I gasped and tried to find a way out. I found one and found Baby June crying. I grabbed her and comforted her.

_What happened? _I asked her. _Show me?_

She concentrated and showed me what happened. He was going take Baby June then Jesse punched Blue Man and the Blue Man placed June down and started punching Jesse. I hugged her tighter.

_Is he gonna be okay?_ Baby June asked. I nodded and she gave me a look that questioned if I was telling the truth.

_Swear to God?_ She asked me. I don't usually believe in God, well, I don't believe he created everything. Like, I believe in Evolution. But in that moment, I needed something non-wavering to believe in.

_I swear to God._


	5. Chapter 5 Jesse's Secret, and the Plan

The Island

Chapter 5

Ooh! Something interesting gonna happen!

I woke up in the sand, forgetting where I am. I nearly shrieked and woke up a bruised Jesse and a terrified Baby June (who Tyler and Sydney ignored for being a inconsequential baby. Ha!)

I walked over to Number 5 and Number 7 who were at the café, wearing the exact same outfit as before.

"Okay." I rubbed my hands together. "You are Sally." I told Number 5. She looked at me weirdly.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You see, it's too hard to keep calling you 'Number 5' or 'Number 7' so I'm giving you new names. Number 5," She looked at me. "You're Sally. _Sally_." She nodded. "Number 7," He looked at me. "You're Bryan. _Bryan._" They nodded. I grabbed a cookie for breakfast and munched on it.

Wait. What's my name?

I nearly choked on my cookie.

_Emma, Emma, Emma. You're name is Emma._ I exhaled. They were right. We'd forget our names. I had no idea it was this soon. Maybe a sign that there was no use trying to go back. All you were was just a number. A number that the government assigned and shipped you to an island somewhere in the distance. Just a solitary hell.

Jesse grabbed Baby June and walked over to the table.

"Can I please get a tall decaf Mocha Chai?" June shouted to a worker with the number 57 on their hand.

_What do you remember?_ I asked him.

_Can you bridge our thoughts?_ He asked. _It'll be easier. _

_ I'll try. _I thought. I concentrated and actually did that!

_Junie here!_ June said.

_You here too, Jesse?_ Jesse nodded.

_Okay, they were offended to see me there._ I giggled in my mind. _And they said I was going to attack the government._ Jesse looked at me.

_I know. They moved me up to number 15._ Jesse thought, ashamed. _I can see the future now. _

Everything went black.

I awoke to Jesse, June, Sally and Bryan fanning me with paper cups. I lifted myself off the ground.

_You see the future?_ I merged our minds together again. _Why didn't you tell me when you got them. _

_ I got them when I saw the Blue Man come up to us and I saw him taking June._ He told me. I stifled a groan.

_Okay, do you see us getting out of this place. Because at breakfast I almost forgot my name. _

_ What's my name? _June asked. Jesse and I shared a look.

_June! _I said. She looked confused.

_Isn't that a name of a month?_ She thought. I rolled my eyes.

_Jesse will you placate her?_ He paused, then nodded.

_June, your name is June. You're my baby sister and you're the 13__th__ most deadliest threat to the government. _

_ I don't wanna be a threat._ June thought sadly.

_Neither do I._ Jesse thought, sounding defeated.

_I do. _I thought. They looked at me as if I just said: I'm gonna kill you both with a hammer. _If they're gonna drug me, trap me, and make me _feel_ like a threat,_ I smirked, _then I'm gonna act like one. _I had the most evil genius look on my face.

_I'm in._ June smiled.

_Me too._


	6. Chapter 6 The plotting Plan

The Island

Chapter 6

Hello! Guten Tag! Bonjour! Hola! Ciao!

We decided to plot. We ran to some hammocks and placed June on one so we wouldn't have to hold her. I merged our thoughts.

_Okay, I'll find out why he's the most threat to the government, and a pawn._ I thought.

_I'll get some wood from the forest and try to build a boat in there. _Jesse thought.

_ I'll keep the Numbers distracted when you say so._ June quipped.

_Let's go._ I thought and we split up.

I ran to the corridors. Sprinting from hall to hall, making swift turns. I hoped no one saw me enter I looked back and heard no one coming after me.

I turned to the right path and gasped, halting and pressing my hands to the edges of the wall.

If I had kept going, I would have been in shark-infested waters! I ran back and decided to listen.

_Tyler! My black dress is too long!_ I heard. I ran down the left path and ran down, not hesitant.

I barged in, and Sydney was standing on a little podium that stood from the ground, she was trying to get a better view of her back from the mirror.

"Number 3!" She gasped, nearly falling off.

"My name is Emma!" I shrieked, paused a second to make sure it was my name, then turned to Tyler, who was sitting in his desk as if I had never barged in.

"Listen, you bastard! I'm sick of playing your little game." He looked surprised.

"Don't look surprised!" I snapped. "I _read minds_, remember!" I reminded him anyway.

"I think I need to talk to Number 3- Emma." He relented when he saw my snarl. "Go talk to the baby."

"You leave her alone." I snapped at them both. I turned to Sydney. "You stay away from Number 13 and Number 15. Why don't you go flirt with Number 10, who's too dumb to repeat anything that's happened between you two!" _Yeah I said it._ I thought to Sydney. Sydney and Tyler gasped, but Tyler dismissed it quickly.

"Go now, Sydney and leave her friends alone." Sydney nodded and turned away.

"So." Tyler turned towards me again. "What do you want to know?"

Jesse was plotting the damp sand with Baby June, drawing all of the blueprints.

"Will it work?" June whispered. Jesse paused and concentrated on the future.

"Yeah," He said and she smiled. "We'll need bamboo, strong and floats. We'll use some rubber bands from the café and tie them together. Go steal the rubber bands and a knife. If they try to take them from you, cry." She nodded and crawled over.

He watched tentatively. He noticed they were too busy sipping tea or coffee to pay attention to June.

June grabbed the knife and a whole pack of rubber bands, shoving the bands down her dress.

He ran over, and grabbed June, pretending to take the knife from her, but slid it down his sleeve carefully. She handed him the bands stealthily.

"You know how much knives hurt, Number 13." He winked at her and she just stared at him. She gave a slight wink in return and cooed. He placed her down, and nodded at her. She started bawling when he walked closer to the forest that sat in the middle of the large island. He placed the stuff down quickly and ran back.

"A nice walk in the forest will do you good." He said, and tucked her into his shoulder. He nearly had to run or the Numbers were going to see the smile on his smug face.

"Why are you a pawn and a threat?" I started. _And don't B.S. me, I know you know what I mean._ I threatened. He nodded.

"I shall be truthful, since it's useless otherwise." He told me. I gave a rigid nod. "I am only pretending, to be a pawn." I looked surprised. "Number 1s are usually learned to be rulers, not threats. I learned as Number 22 that you needed to bend the rules to go against their games." He smirked to the side. "Now I'm a greater threat than the government realizes since I know all of their secrets."

"I'm a greater threat than you." I told him, not unkindly. "What can you do that's special?"

He paused. "I kill people." I staggered back slowly.

'Thanks. I'll be on my way." I turned back, about to run away.

"What do you think happened to Numbers 3, 15, 13, and 22?" I gasped.

"You didn't!" I shrieked. He laughed evilly. "Why don't the Numbers remember the old ones?"

"I also manipulate memories."

_Where are the bodies?_ I demanded, too afraid to say it aloud.

_In the forest._ I ran out of there.

Jesse had gathered the supplies and started cutting down the bamboo while June was trying to walk.

"You're not supposed to walk yet." He grunted at the end, pulling up his flannel sleeves.

"Well, I'm not supposed to speak full sentences yet so I don't understand why I can't freaking talk." Jesse smirked at her and continued hacking at the bamboo. June crawled away and she screamed.

"Jesse!" She cried out. He stopped and found her.

They were standing before hundreds of skeletons.


	7. Chapter 7 Skeletons

The Island

Chapter 7

Are Emma, Jesse and June ever gonna escape?

I sprinted into the forest, ignoring everyone who ignored me. I found Jesse and June before hundreds of skeletons.

"Do something!" Jesse shouted at me.

"What?"

"Anything!" He looked freaked out. _Number 1 kills people, Jesse. He was going to kill me, he was thinking about it. Whenever a new threat to the government is made, he kills the old. What do you think happened to our numbers?_ He cringed.

June started to cry, he held her tighter. _I'll take care of her, you go make the raft. _He nodded, handed Baby June to me and left.

_What's going on?_ She asked. I told her.

_Hey!_ Jesse shouted. I clutched my head.

_Not so loud, asshole!_ I shouted back.

_I made the raft!_ I told June and we ran back. Jesse was tied to a tree, recently drugged and gagged.

_Liar!_ I shouted at him.

_Behind you!_ He cried. This was oddly familiar. I saw Tyler walking slowly at us with a syringe. He got Baby June first and she fell limp in my arms.

_Oh no he won't._

I put down Baby June and spun around and punched him in the gut. He groaned and I grabbed the syringe as he dropped it to the ground. I plunged the needle in his neck and released the drugs. He fell to the ground.

I started panting. I grabbed Jesse's knife and uncut him from the tree. Every 30 minutes I released more drugs into Tyler. I couldn't take the chance that he'd wake up. I made the raft, put my friends in, as they were still knocked out, and paddled away from the Island.

When we couldn't see the Island anymore, Jesse and June awoke. Since they were kids I bet the poison took longer. I collapsed on the raft and Jesse took over.

_You did good._ He whispered in his mind. I smiled and fell asleep.

I couldn't wait to go home…


	8. Chapter 8 Dreaming

The Island

Chapter 8

Last Chapter!

I screamed as I awoke. I started panting.

Why was I not on sand? I looked around. I was in Jesse's room, on my special guest bed. I turned on a flash light. Baby June was sleeping next to me. Jesse was snoring on his bed.

I exhaled and released some chuckles. I read Jesse's mind, he was dreaming.

_It was just a dream. All a dream. What a freaky dream, though._ I laughed again, relieved at not being insane or a government threat.

I stopped when Baby June turned her head so I can see her neck through her curls. I looked closely. A little dot. A little dot at a vein.

Where you can put syringe to knock people out.

I shook my head violently. _It's just a coincidence, all a coincidence. Or is it?_ I looked at my outfit.

I was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. _I didn't own black jeans, but in the dream I did._

I lifted my left hand slowly, afraid of what I'd see. In clear henna paint, was a tattoo of the number 3.

I screamed. 


End file.
